clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Korobase
Korobase is Metalmanager's highly intelligent black puffle. He enjoys skateboarding very much. He dyes the top his hair red because he wants to look like a punk. He always wears his 3D glasses, even when he is skateboarding! When he was young, he got the reputation of a hooligan and other younger puffles stayed away from him, but when everyone heard that he got through in the CCSP (Clever Clogs School for Puffles) They all trusted him and went to his skateboarding competitions. Background Ever since Korobase was young, he never liked to be treated like a puffle, he wanted to be treated like everyone else. His owner always treated Korobase like his buddy, his side-kick. When Korobase was born, he realized that he was a puffle, and not a baked bean. Involvement Korobase always loved exploring Club Penguin, he only has one bad comment, he says "Club Penguin is covered in snow,and there's nowhere to skate..." Yes, now he only skates in his owner's igloo. Quotes Korobase: Hmm, Why does this skateboard look so odd? Metalmanager: Maybe it's because its wrapped in gift wrapping! Korobase: Oh yeah, I got this for Christmas last year. (Metalmanager looks at Korobase happily) Metalmanager: Okaaaaaaaay........ (Metalmanager walks away while muttering: "silly puffle...just...just...silly".) ------------------ Korobase: This airplane is very bumpy! Metalmanager: I agree. (Mabel walks over to Korobase.) Mabel: Who are you two? Why are you sitting in MY seat? Korobase: Huh? Who are you? and this is MY seat! Thanks you very much! Metalmanager: Korobase get the tickets, I'm sure these are our seats. Mabel: ... Korobase: SEE! Seat 12 Row 4 Code R! Ha! Mabel takes out a ticket Mabel: Seat 12 Row 4 Code R. Metalmanager: That's weird. Mabel: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Antics Brothers arrive) Explorer: What are you two peeps doing here? These are our seats! Korobase: Oops. Metalmanager: Prove it. Explorer: Fred, can you gimme your wallet? (Explorer takes out a ticket from the wallet. It reads: Seat 12 Row 4 Code R.) Metalmanager: .... Explorer: Now, would you two kindly-- (notices Mabel) And what might you be doing here, Mabel? Mabel: I refuse to give you that information, freak. Explorer: Never mind. Anyway, as I was saying-- (Fred nudges Explorer) Explorer: What? Fred: That's ticket's for first class. This area is coach. Explorer: Oh yeah, sorry. (The Antics Brothers waddle off to first class. Metalmanager and Korobase turn to Mabel.) Mabel: What are you two peasants looking at? Korobase: This is our seat. I think you got the airline wrong. Mabel: Hmm... I still think you got the wrong ticket. I'll go ask the pilot. (Mabel scoots off) Metalmanager: I'm still confused why she had a ticket for OUR seats! Korobase: Wait a minute.... Metalmanager: What, Kore? What is it? Korobase: What plane is this? Metalmanager: Uhh, Pengyboo Airlines. (Korobase closes his eyes in anger) Korobase: MABEL WAS RIGHT!!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO CLUB PENGUIN AIR!!!!!!!! Metalmanager: ... Korobase: Okay, I'll give you some time. Metalmanager: Thanks Kore. Metalmanager:.......NO!!!!! GAH!!!!! $%^%*&$&$%£u%$*%$*% "%"&$$*&*(&)&%%($(&%& GR! STUPID &%(&% AIRLINES!!! *%&^%*%&%$!! The adventure is unreal due to the comfort of all Snowing 737-800ERs. Thank you for appreciating this comment. --------------- Korobase: Hey Metal, wanna hear a joke? Metalmanager: Okay. Korobase: Why did I cross the road? ...Because I wanted my skateboard! Metalmanager:... ...That's not a joke, that's what happened yesterday! Korobase: No, I can remember what happened yesterday... (Korobase looks up) Winston (Flash back): NINJA HUUUUUGGGGGG!!!! Korobase (Flash back): AAAAAAAHH!!!!!! (Korobase looks back to Metalmanager) Korobase: Believe me, I know what happened yesterday. Metalmanager: Fine, I believe you. (Knock at door) Korobase: Who could that be? Metalmanager: Oh yeah, I invited a friend round! Korobase: Yeah!! Thanks Metal! (Winston Walks In) Korobase: Not....You?!?!?!?!? Winston: NINJA HUUUUGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Korobase: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Metalmanager: Hahahahahaha!!! ------------- Trivia * Korobase is named after his owner, Korobase. * Metalmanager calls him "Kore" for short. * Korobase always wears his 3D glasses because he believes that he will see better than everyone else. * Korobase is a pro skateboarder. * Korobase made up his own skateboarding trick, called "The Neon-Korobase" * Korobase has a brother called Fridge. * Korobase is a genius and a punk. *His favorite type of music is heavy metal. See also * Rare Puffles * Metalmanager * Fridge Category:Puffles